Too Little, Too Late
by moonlightstar12
Summary: It’s been 3 years and Yuuri still doesn’t return Wolfram’s feelings. Yuuri made Wolfram wait too long and Gwendal took action. Now, Wolfram wants someone else. Yuuri doesn’t like this, not one bit. Yuuram, Wolfram x OOC
1. Chapter 1

Too Little, Too Late

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Warning: SHONEN-AI! Yuuram, Wolfram x OC, and other parings. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years and Yuuri still doesn't return Wolfram's feelings. Yuuri made Wolfram wait too long and now Wolfram wants someone else. Yuuri doesn't like this, not one bit. Yuuram**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, there'd be a Season 4 right now. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You cheating Wimp!" yelled Wolfram. He was chasing Yuuri again. He caught Yuuri flirting with a pretty person again. Of course, Wolfram just thought Yuuri was cheating.

"AH!" yelled Yuuri as he took a sharp turn, just as a fireball flew past his head. They were in Blood Pledge Castle now. Yuuri had stopped to chat with one of the new maids, so she wouldn't feel left out since everyone had some kind of friendship with the Maou. Wolfram had come from around the corner and saw Yuuri and the maid talking, and then immediately got jealous.

"Wolfram! I was just trying to be nice!" Yuuri exclaimed, and then shrieked as another fireball nearly burned his hair.

"You were cheating wimp!" Wolfram yelled back. They were running down the populated hallways now, but everybody already knew to stay out of the way when they heard the Royal Couple from down the hall. "You were flirting with that maid!"

"No! I wasn't!" Yuuri exclaimed tiredly and slightly annoyed. He didn't really like running for his life everyday like this. It had been going on for three years now; ever since he accidently slapped Wolfram, making the marriage proposal to him. Yuuri hadn't ever been able to actually date a girl like he wanted to, because Wolfram was always there, making it impossible for Yuuri to date anyone.

Wolfram didn't answer, he just threw more fireballs.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whined. "Please stop!"

Wolfram slowed down until he came to a halt. It took Yuuri a full minute to even realize that the blond wasn't chasing him anymore. Yuuri turned around and saw Wolfram standing still in the hallway.

"Wimp," was all Wolfram said before he spun on his heel. A guard came from around the corner and started to talk to Wolfram.

As the guard spoke, Wolfram nodded. And then, the guard went off back to where he came from, followed by Wolfram.

Yuuri watched him disappear before shrugging and continuing on down the hallway; with nothing to do, and Wolfram not trying to burn him to death, why didn't he go and see his daughter?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri knocked on the door of Greta's room. In the three years he'd been here, Yuuri hadn't changed at all, physically at least. According to Günter, since he had mazoku blood in him, he aged like a mazoku when he was in Shin Makoku. Greta, on the other hand, had no mazoku blood, so she didn't age like one. Greta was a teenager now, in human years.

Yuuri was about to knock on her door, until he heard the familiar voice of Wolfram was heard. Yuuri didn't like eavesdropping very much, but when he heard his name coming from Wolfram's mouth, he decided it was okay, just this once. Yuuri leaned against the wall by cracked door and placed his ear on the place where he could hear well.

"…do. He's such a wimp. Brother said I can only give him three more chances. He said he doesn't want to see me getting hurt, so I'll have to move on if he messes this up. So can you help me Greta? I can't say anymore than what I have already said. Sorry," Wolfram was saying. It sounded a bit pleading. Yuuri had never heard Wolfram talk like that before.

"I'm sure that that's more than enough chances. Papa Yuuri will pull through for you. And if he doesn't, you will still be Papa Wolf and he will still be Papa Yuuri. I have something I could give to you then. Papa Yuuri told me about them from Earth. They're personal, so no one else can look but you," replied the other person in the room. Yuuri recognized the feminine voice as Greta's.

"Thank you, Greta," Wolfram replied. There was shifting sound and then the sound of footsteps. Yuuri panicked and ran, hiding behind the nearest corner that allowed him to still see Greta's room door.

There was a short, muffled conversation between Wolfram and Greta again before the door opened and out came Wolfram. He was holding something, a flat, rectangle something that was wrapped messily in a green fabric. Wolfram was holding the thing protectively and was speeding walking down the hall; obviously in a hurry, but trying to look like he wasn't.

Yuuri wondered what the thing was; whatever it was, Wolfram didn't seem to want anyone to see it. Yuuri shrugged, if Wolfram ever changed his mind and said it was okay for Yuuri to know what it was, then Yuuri would find out.

He also wanted to know what they were talking about before. Three chances? Three chances to do what? Whatever it was, Yuuri would find out eventually.

Deciding he still wanted to talk to his daughter, Yuuri walked over to the still cracked door and knocked gently. There was a sudden shifting of the bed; like someone jumped on it. "Uh…Um…Who is it?" came Greta's reply.

"Me, Papa Yuuri," Yuuri said back. "Can I come in?"

Greta shuffled around in the room again. "S-Sure, Papa Yuuri," Greta said after awhile.

Greta's short, curly hair had grown down a little past her shoulders. She was wearing one of Cheri's hand-me-downs; a simple, purple dress with a darker purple bow on the top. Cheri thought she'd like it since it resembled her old clothes so much.

Yuuri wondered what Greta had been doing as he walked into her room. "Hi Greta," Yuuri greeted.

"Hello Papa Yuuri," returned Greta.

"So, what were you doing before I came in?" Yuuri asked, even though he already knew. "You were moving around a lot before you let me in."

Greta shuffled uncomfortably and looked away from her father. "…I…I can't say…I'm sorry Papa Yuuri," she said.

"It's alright Greta. You don't have to tell me," Yuuri said. His voice must have sounded a little hurt by his daughter's lack of an answer, because Greta looked up quick.

"No, no! It's not your fault! I promised Pa…someone that I wouldn't tell," she said quickly.

Yuuri was about to say something back before there was a knock on the door. Yuuri and Greta turned towards the door. "It is dinnertime Greta," Wolfram called from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" Greta answered. She hopped off the bed and took Yuuri's hand. "Come on Papa. You have to come too," she chirped and pulled Yuuri with her as she walked out of the room and towards the place where they usually ate. Yuuri had no choice but to follow.

Wolfram was waiting outside, and was surprised to see Yuuri coming outside with Greta. Wolfram sent a quick look of panic to Greta and she saw it. Yuuri watched curiously.

The two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation. Wolfram was still looking panicky until Greta shook her head and jerked it towards Yuuri. A look of relief spread over Wolfram's face. He glanced quickly at Yuuri before looking away and stalking down the hallway, followed closely by Greta.

Yuuri blinked and then followed the two down the hall. Something was going on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The walk to the dining hall was in silence. Wolfram was casting glances at Yuuri every now and again, and then Greta would look at Wolfram. Yuuri didn't know what was going on but he was sure he'd find out.

The two guards at the door bowed. "Welcome, Yuuri-Heika, Wolfram-Kakka, Greta-Hime," they greeted and opened the door.

Yuuri smiled at the guards and returned the greeting before following Wolfram and Greta into the dining hall.

Gwendal, Conrad, and Cheri were already seated at the table. Günter, Sangria, Lasagna, Doria, and Effe were all surrounding the area, each in a corner of the room.

"Good evening, Brother. Weller-kyo. Hahaue," Wolfram greeted before he took his place at the table. Greta and Yuuri followed his lead; greeting everyone and then sitting down, even though Greta and Yuuri decided to greet everyone in the room instead of just the ones at the table.

"Wolfie!" Cheri squealed and stood up. She rushed over and trapped Wolfram in one of her crushing embraces while Günter did the same to Yuuri.

"Ha-Ha-Hahaue! I…Please stop!" Wolfram muttered as he tried to detach himself from Cheri.

"Günter! I…Can't…Breathe!" Yuuri said as he, at first, tried to get away from Günter but ended up losing the energy too.

"Oh my!" yelled Cheri and Günter in unison. They released their captives. Wolfram panted slightly while Yuuri almost fell.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Heika! Oh woe as me! What have I done!" Günter over dramatized, fawning over Yuuri, who finally got his breathing under control.

"Günter!" snapped Gwendal and Günter fell silent. He slinked back sulkily over to his spot on the wall. Doria and Lasagna tried to comfort him since they were closest.

"Are you alright, Wolfie?" Cheri asked. Wolfram nodded and earned a smile from Cheri.

She walked back to her seat; while Wolfram and Yuuri took there own seats.

"So, what have you two been doing all day?" asked Conrad as the maids served the food. He hadn't been in the castle all day, he was on patrol.

"The usual," replied Yuuri. "Wolfram accused me of cheating again when I was talking to that new maid. Is it bad that I want to be friends with people?" he asked. He looked from Conrad to glance at Wolfram, who looked like he was waiting for Conrad's answer. Yuuri turned back to Conrad.

"No, not at all," Conrad said.

"Then why does Wolfram keep attacking me when I even try to talk to someone else!" Yuuri said, his voice getting, unconsciously, louder.

Conrad looked at Wolfram. Yuuri looked that way too and saw Wolfram looking down, his bangs covering his eyes and casting a shadow on them him.

"I keep doing it because you're a wimpy cheater! If I didn't, then you'd defiantly be flirting with others!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"For the last time, I'm not cheating!" Yuuri argued. "Me being friendly with other people is not cheating!"

"You're flirting with them!" Wolfram argued back.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Yuuri glared. He was getting tired of this. Yes, he cared very much about Wolfram, but not in a romance type-of-way. It was more of a brotherly love. So, he didn't want to hurt him by breaking their engagement. But he really wanted to date someone else, a girl. Not Wolfram.

"Will you quit this!? I don't want you to follow me around all the time, and get angry when I even try to talk with someone else! Why are you so possessive?! I hate that!" he yelled back. As soon as the words escaped his mouth he bit his tongue and covered his mouth with his hands, but it was already too late. Those were his true feelings but he didn't want to actually say them. It was too late now though.

The room went an eerie quiet. Wolfram was stunned, just like everyone else in the room.

"…You…" Wolfram started. He looked extremely hurt, and wasn't even bothering to hide it.

"Wolfram! Wait! I-I didn't! I mean, I-" Yuuri stumbled, removing his hands and trying to find an appropriate way to apologize, but couldn't think of one. At all.

He crossed the line that time; went way further than what he should have. He knew about Wolfram's feelings for him, and he knew he couldn't return them, so he decided to just try and ignore them. He wanted to at least be friends with Wolfram; he didn't want them to be enemies. And, to Yuuri, Wolfram having those feelings and knowing that Yuuri wouldn't return them would have wrecked any chance at that; which was why Yuuri never canceled their engagement.

Wolfram's hurt face went away and turned into an emotionless one. "I'm sorry, but, may I be excused?" Wolfram asked, turning to Gwendal.

A look of pity flashed on Gwendal's face but was quickly replaced by his usual scowl. "Yes, you may."

Wolfram bowed. "Thank you," he said to Gwendal. "Good night," he finished, addressing everyone in the room.

"Night Wolfie," Cheri replied, non-too energetically. Wolfram nodded at her and left the room.

As soon as they could no longer hear Wolfram's footsteps, Yuuri was being yelled at. He flinched as Gwendal stood up and smashed his hands down on the table. There was a mini-earthquake.

"You! How dare you say such things to my little brother! Maou or not, you have no right to do something like that!" Gwendal barked.

Conrad reached over and put a hand on Gwendal's shoulder. "Gwendal. Calm down. Don't do anything rash," he said, forever being the peacemaker. Gwendal whirled on him.

"…" Gwendal sighed. "Yes…yes, you're right. I'll be in my office," said Gwendal. He left the room.

Conrad looked towards Yuuri. His normally ever-present smile was gone. "Heika," was all he said and he shook his head. He gave Yuuri a 'We're-going-to-talk-later' look and then, Conrad followed after Gwendal.

The maids all grouped together and bowed. "We're going back to the kitchen. Please excuse us," they said in unison. Cheri absentmindedly nodded at them and they shuffled out of the room.

Günter didn't say anything, just stared at Yuuri with a frown and left the room.

The only ones in the room now were Yuuri, Greta, and Cheri.

Cheri stared long and hard at Yuuri and said, "Even Heika doesn't have permission to mess with other's feelings," before she left the room, going after Wolfram.

Yuuri looked at the door, where most of his Shin Makoku family had disappeared to. The only one left was Greta.

"Strike One. Two Chances left," was all Greta said. She reached over and hugged Yuuri before waving 'Good night' and leaving Yuuri alone in the empty dining hall.

"What does that mean?" Yuuri asked out loud, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Yuuri left the room, and walked down the halls. There were guards posted at several of the doors, and all of them stared at Yuuri. Of course, they heard what happened, and since the maids knew about it, the whole castle would by noon tomorrow.

Yuuri sighed and walked until he reached his room door. He'd been thinking about what he was going to say to Wolfram when he reached here, and his brain hadn't come up with anything at all.

Yuuri pushed open the door, deciding he'd just wing it, and braced himself from an assault from Wolfram.

He didn't get one.

Yuuri looked over to the balcony and saw Wolfram there, in his pink, frilly nightgown, looking at the sky.

Yuuri walked into the room as quietly as he could, as to not disturb Wolfram. Sadly, that didn't work. Wolfram heard him as if Yuuri had been an elephant trampling through the room.

Yuuri sensed that Wolfram was aware of his presence so Yuuri started out with something simple. "I'm sorry Wolf. I really am," he said.

"You have no reason to be sorry Yuuri. You are right, I am being too possessive. I should be the one that's sorry," Wolfram replied and turned towards Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped at the sight of his fiancé, bathed in moonlight. It was a breathtaking sight, and it took all Yuuri had to look away.

"…" Yuuri didn't know how to reply so he just changed clothes and climbed into the bed. "Come on Wolf. Time for bed," he said and patted the spot next to him. He'd grown used to Wolfram sleeping in his bed enough for Yuuri to actually invite him there sometimes. What he didn't get used to, however, was Wolfram horrible sleeping habits.

Wolfram stared for a second before climbing into bed and lying in the spot that Yuuri had chosen for him.

"Night Wolf," Yuuri muttered. He smiled to himself as he felt the familiar warmth of Wolfram sleeping next to him.

"Night Yuuri," Wolfram replied. Wolfram didn't go to sleep though. He waited, and waited; until he was sure Yuuri was asleep, before he got up and opened his gift from Greta.

Wolfram found something to write with and started writing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri woke up, to find himself on the edge of the bed with Wolfram's feet on his stomach and Wolfram was splayed all across the bed, sideways with his limbs making an 'X'. His head was hanging off the side of the bed.

Yuuri rolled over and fell out of the bed, but, he caught himself. He sat back up and looked to see if Wolfram was still asleep, which he was, before turning towards the dresser.

He walked over there and pulled out his jogging suit, put it on, and finished his daily wake-up routine before he ran outside the room. Conrad was waiting for him.

"Good morning Heika," greeted Conrad as he smiled down at Yuuri.

"Call me Yuuri. You're the one who named me, after all," said Yuuri.

Conrad's smile grew. "Of course, Yuuri," he replied.

Yuuri smiled and followed Conrad out of the hall and into the courtyard where they usually started their run.

They stretched first before they ran, taking their usual route.

"Yuuri-Heika, tell me, what do you think of my brother?" Conrad asked suddenly.

Slightly shocked by the question, Yuuri asked, "What?"

Conrad's smile disappeared. "You heard me, what do you think of Wolfram?" he asked.

Yuuri looked away from Conrad, "He's my best friend. Like a brother to me," Yuuri replied, knowing, full well, that that was not the answer Conrad wanted to hear.

Conrad sighed. "Then you do not wish to be engaged to him?"

Yuuri looked back up at Conrad. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt Wolfram, but I don't want to be with him either. I want to date other people but, I have Wolfram so I can't. But I can't just leave Wolfram, right?" Yuuri said.

Conrad kept looking straight. "There is no way that you can leave him without hurting him, not now anyway. Why didn't you leave him before now, before Wolfram got so attached to you?"

"I couldn't, Wolfram wouldn't let me. I remember asking him about our engagement and why we didn't break it, and he was saying something about pride and things like that. But all in all, he just flat out refused to break it," Yuuri said, remembering that time on the boat.

"Well, he doesn't seem to care very much about pride now," Conrad said.

"What do you mean? Wolfram is just as high and mighty now as he was back then."

Conrad finally looked at Yuuri. "Do you know what his reputation is right now?" he asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "No. Why, is it bad?"

Conrad nodded. "His reputation was bad enough before. Even though he was mostly known as one of the most beautiful mazoku in all of Shin Makoku, and one of the best fire-wielders as well, he is also known as the hot-headed, selfish, arrogant, prideful, spoiled brat. So he didn't really have an excellent reputation before you came, but, when you did, it got even worse. Do you know how long a normal, mazoku, engagement lasts?"

Yuuri shrugged.

"About a year, two years at most. And how long have you and Wolfram been engaged?"

"Three years," replied Yuuri.

Conrad nodded. "Right, three years. So that's one whole year longer than most. Mazoku have a tendency of needing to have a reason for everything. Therefore, the reason that people have come up with for your prolonged engagement was that something was wrong with Wolfram. After all, they can't blame you, you're the King."

Conrad continued. "People say that Wolfram is unfit for you, and he's using the King's kind heart by making you let him stay by your side. Others say, that you didn't want to marry him in the first place, and that Wolfram made you slap him, not that it was an accident. And there are plenty more rumors about you two, and every last one of them all basically say, 'It's Wolfram's fault'."

Conrad waited awhile for the information to sink in. "Now, Wolfram can't care very much about his pride if he let's rumors like that go around and not do anything to stop them. Can he?"

Yuuri didn't answer. The rest of their run was in silence.

"Please think about what I told you Yuuri-Heika. If you love him, then marry him. If you don't, then let him go," Conrad said before walking off, leaving Yuuri by himself.

Yuuri walked back to his room in a daze. He had no idea things like that were being said about Wolfram. Yuuri felt an urge to hurt the person who started it. Very. Badly.

Yuuri pushed the door open, to find Wolfram still asleep on the bed. Yuuri walked over and looked at Wolfram, having to kneel to see his face clearly.

Yuuri couldn't imagine Wolfram forcing him to do anything like those rumors said. It wasn't Wolfram's fault at all, it was his. Yuuri tried to imagine Wolfram no longer being engaged to him.

Wolfram, not following Yuuri around all the time, not yelling at him about being a 'cheater', and not sleeping in the same bed as him. Wolfram, with someone else.

Yuuri felt a pang of something at that last part; Wolfram with someone else. Yuuri couldn't identify it but it didn't feel good, not at all.

As if he knew he was being thought about, Wolfram's eyes fluttered open and he stared right into Yuuri's face.

Yuuri blushed, backed up, and looked away. Wolfram rolled his eyes and pulled himself up until he was in a sitting position. "Wimp," he muttered.

"Not a wimp," Yuuri replied on reflex.

Wolfram looked at him and said, "Yes, you are."

Just as Yuuri was about to say something back, Wolfram added, "But, don't argue with me right now. At least wait until after breakfast."

Yuuri scowled and then took out his normal black uniform from the closet and left into the bathroom to change.

By the time he got out, Wolfram was already dressed in his blue uniform. "It's time for breakfast," Wolfram said simply before he left the room, expecting Yuuri to follow. Yuuri did.

Yuuri sprinted to catch up with Wolfram's fast walking pace. "Hey…Wolf? I'm sorry," Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked towards Yuuri, not stopping, "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

Yuuri shook his head. "Yeah, I did. Because of me, there are some bad things being said about you," Yuuri said. He vaguely recognized the route he and Wolfram were taking as the way to Greta's room.

Wolfram stiffened as they reached their daughter's door. "Greta, breakfast time," he announced and waited for her to come out.

"Good morning Papa Wolf and Papa Yuuri," she greeted and hugged them both. They hugged her back and greeted her as well.

"So?" Wolfram asked out of nowhere. Yuuri jumped slightly, they had been walking in silence and Yuuri didn't expect for Wolfram to say anything.

Yuuri was about to ask what he meant before he remembered his earlier statement. "Did you know about them?"

Wolfram nodded. "Yes. But I can't do anything about them," he said.

"You do know that they aren't true, right?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram didn't say anything.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri tried again.

Still no answer.

Yuuri felt a wave of anger wash over him. "Wolfram! There is no way that you could actually _believe _all those horrid things that people are saying!" Yuuri exclaimed. He stopped walking and grabbed Wolfram's shoulder, making Wolfram stop and spin around to face him. Greta watched from the sidelines.

Wolfram just stared coldly. "There's no other explanation at the moment. Even if it isn't my fault, they, most certainly, can't blame you," he said calmly, as if it wasn't really getting to him at all.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said again in desperation. He had to get Wolfram to stop thinking like that.

"If you're that worried about my reputation, then do something to fix it," Wolfram replied.

Yuuri blinked stupidly. "Fix it? How do I do that?" he asked, his voice getting more excited at the prospect of getting to help. He'd do anything to fix what he messed up.

"Marry me," was Wolfram's monotonous reply. He didn't even seem excited about it.

Yuuri blinked again. "…" That wasn't what he was expecting.

Wolfram sighed and turned around. "Exactly." He walked off again.

Greta looked towards the dumbfounded, shell-shocked Yuuri who was watching Wolfram walk away. "Strike two. One chance left," was all she said before she hurried after Wolfram, who was almost out of sight now.

Yuuri watched the two of them leave, knowing he was missing out on something. There was something they didn't want him to know, and Yuuri wanted to find out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They were having breakfast outside today since it was so pretty outside. At the table sat Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, Cheri, Murata, and Gisela. Effe, Lasagna, Doria, and Sangria surrounded the table.

"Good morning, Heika, Lord von Bielefeld, Princess," the maids chorused. Yuuri waved at them, Wolfram smiled slightly, and Greta grinned.

Yuuri took a seat next to Murata, while Wolfram sat next to him, and Greta sat next to Wolfram.

"Murata!" Yuuri said happily. "What're you doing here? I thought you were at the Temple."

Murata nodded. "I was. But, I decided to come and visit since it's such a beautiful day."

Yuuri made an 'O' with his mouth and turned to his food, that Sangria had set before him. Yuuri thanked her before he started to eat.

Cheri started to chat animatedly with Gisela, while Gwendal and Conrad seemed to be having a silent conversation with Greta and Wolfram. Murata turned towards Yuuri again.

"So, Shibuya, what's been going on since I last came here?" Murata asked.

Yuuri shrugged, "Nothing much. Hey, Murata, can you help me find something out?" he asked.

Murata raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, do you want to know?"

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram and Greta before leaning towards Murata. He spoke in a hushed voice so the others wouldn't hear him. "They're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. Wolfram and Greta, I mean," Yuuri said.

Murata grinned. "Hiding something, you say? Well, I'll find it out for you. I won't promise that I'll be able to tell you though. If they don't want me to say, I won't, but if they give me approval, I'll be the first to let you know," Murata said.

Yuuri breathed in relief and leaned away from Murata. "Gee, thanks Murata," he said.

Murata's grin didn't waver. "Sure, Shibuya. Anytime."

The rest of breakfast passed by fast.

Gwendal was the first to leave. All of breakfast, he hadn't even casted a glance in Yuuri's direction. He left, claiming he needed to go and finish more of the paperwork—he glared at Yuuri here—that Yuuri never came to do. Yuuri laughed sheepishly at that and uttered an apology before Gwendal stalked off.

"GUNTER!" came a yell from way, down the hallway. Günter flinched and started to get up, but was too late.

"Günter! I need your help! I need you to come and test my newest invention, 'Let's-See-Your-Fantasy-kun'! Günter!" Anissina yelled, coming around the corner and spotting the lavender-haired man trying desperately to get away.

"There you are Günter! I can't seem to find Gwendal anywhere, so you'll have to do!" she exclaimed and took Günter by the arm.

"A-A-Anissina! Wait, I-I-I-" Günter said, trying to pull away from Anissina's iron grip. But Anissina wouldn't have any of that.

"Günter! Come on!" she said and pulled him away, with Günter struggling and yelling all the while.

Cheri was next to leave, claiming that she was going to leave on another 'free love' cruise soon, so she needed to pack. After awhile, Cheri had gotten bored with going by herself on her trips, and started to ask if anyone would come with her.

So far, Greta had left with her on three trips and each of the maids had left on one, taking turns. Gwendal didn't want to go at all, Günter claimed he was too busy tutoring Yuuri, Conrad wouldn't go anywhere without Yuuri, Yuuri had to stay at the castle in case he was needed, and Wolfram always claimed that leaving on one of his mother's trips with her would mean he was being unfaithful, like Yuuri. They'd start arguing after that, and by the time they were finished arguing, no one would be left to listen.

Cheri asked who wanted to come this time, and Greta offered to come, as well as, Effe. Cheri was overjoyed at the fact that both of them wanted to come; normally on one came at a time. She claimed that it "increased the chances of finding love".

The three of them left to pack together.

The other maids left next, claiming they had to start the day and go do the laundry.

The last members left from the breakfast, Gisela, Murata, Conrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram, stayed where they were for awhile; none having anything of any importance to be doing at the time.

Gisela left the group, bowing first, and said that she wanted to go and take care of the garden. It was the first time in awhile that there weren't any injuries or sickness going around, requiring her to be stuck in the infirmary.

"So, now what?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram stood up and started to walk off towards the training grounds, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm going to train."

Yuuri got up to follow, and was flanked by Conrad. Before walking off in the direction of that Wolfram went off to, Yuuri stopped, looked over his shoulder, and addressed Murata. "What are you going to do Murata?"

Murata pushed his glasses up his nose, letting the sun shine block his eyes for a second, before smiling happily and singing, "Nothing!"

Yuuri looked at his friend weirdly for a second before turning off, deciding that spending time doing so was wasting time he could be spending finding Wolfram. Yuuri walked off in a half-run, followed, easily, by Conrad.

Murata stayed behind and watched his friend leave. He knew what was going on, even if he hadn't been at the Castle. It was easy to tell, thanks to the gossiping maids, plus, the fact that he was the Great Sage. He was supposed to know everything.

Murata chuckled. _I wonder how this'll turn out_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Hi! My second KKM story! Yeah! This is my current favorite anime so I started another story! ^_^**

**Please don't expect all the chapters to be this long! I'll try to make them long like this one but I can't guarantee it! **

**R&R Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Too Little, Too Late

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Warning: SHONEN-AI! Yuuram, Wolfram x OC, and other parings. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years and Yuuri still doesn't return Wolfram's feelings. Yuuri made Wolfram wait too long and now Wolfram wants someone else. Yuuri doesn't like this, not one bit. Yuuram**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri left Murata, with Conrad following, and went after Wolfram, who was no longer in sight. Yuuri fell back and let Conrad lead, since he knew where Wolfram's training spot was. Yuuri never trained with Wolfram.

They came upon the training area within a minute. Wolfram was in the field at the moment, slashing with his sword at a few of the training dummies and successfully slicing them in half at the waist.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called. Wolfram, seemingly, didn't hear him, as he slashed repeatedly at another dummy. It was diced by the time Wolfram was finished with it.

Yuuri tried again. "Wolfram!"

Wolfram, finally noticing them, turned towards them. Yuuri grinned at him, while Conrad smiled. Wolfram walked over.

"What is it?" he asked.

Yuuri shrugged. "I wanted to follow you," he said, not really knowing anything else to say.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Follow me? Why?" he asked.

Yuuri shrugged again. "I don't really know. I…um…I just wanted to," he replied.

Wolfram stared for awhile before turning away, back to training. Yuuri watched for awhile, then offered to join in. Wolfram refused.

After an hour of training, Wolfram finally stopped. He had gotten bored with sword-training only about fifteen minutes after Yuuri arrived and had started practicing with his fire magic.

Wolfram finished with a blue fire lion before he stopped. He turned and left before Yuuri and Conrad could even try and stop him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Yuuri was getting worried. It was almost dinnertime now, and Yuuri hadn't seen Wolfram since that morning. It was like Wolfram was avoiding him. Yuuri frowned at that. Wolfram had never done that before.

Tired of looking for Wolfram, Yuuri decided he wanted to take a nap.

Yuuri made his way to his—their—bedroom door and was about to open it, when he heard a familiar voice inside the door. He really was getting used to this eavesdropping thing, so Yuuri had no qualms about standing with his back against the closed door and his ear pressed to the door. Wolfram was talking to himself inside.

"…This has been going on for three years now. That would be way too long for any other person to wait, but, I'll be patient. I don't want to give up on him. He means too much to me. But, Brother says that I can only give him three more chances. He's already blown two of them. It hurt to hear him say those things, but, I'll never tell him that. I'd make him upset. That's worse than anything he could do to me. I wonder why I don't give up though. He'll never feel the same way about me, no matter what I do, I'm just like how all those rumors describe me; unfit to be with the Maou. But, I'll wait, just like I've always done. No matter how much it'll hurt, I'll wait and see."

Yuuri was dazed. He'd never heard anything like that, coming from Wolfram. Yuuri felt his heart falling; he was sure Wolfram never meant for him to hear it in the first place.

Yuuri wondered what Wolfram would do if he knew that Yuuri had heard all of that, but then, the words he was actually saying started to sink in.

That was what Greta had meant when she was saying 'Two Chances Left' and 'One Chance Left'. So, Yuuri had blew all those. One more chance then, to win Wolfram apparently.

Yuuri felt a tugging feeling in his chest, and then that pang from before was back, but it was hurting more. It was like a throbbing.

These feelings were confusing Yuuri. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. Part of him wanted to confront Wolfram and help him in whatever way he could, while another just wanted to go and hug him. This confused Yuuri even more; he'd never felt anything like that before.

He wanted time to figure it out, but, he didn't want Wolfram to wait for him anymore. Not after waiting for three years.

Yuuri made a show of opening the door by throwing it open. Wolfram jumped, and the quill he was writing with fell out of his hands and onto the floor. "Yu-Yu-Yuuri!" he said.

Yuuri just stared at Wolfram. Wolfram stood up, turned towards him and then his eyes widened. "You-you didn't h-hear any of that, right?"

Yuuri just continued to stare before he left the room, slamming the door.

"Of course I heard it, you brat. I'm not deaf. All your selfish complaining about your situation. Pathetic," Yuuri started. He felt his stomach in his throat as he talked. He knew this would ruin their fragile relationship, but, Yuuri needed to think. Wolfram waited long enough, he didn't need to any longer. Yuuri wouldn't lead him on like that anymore.

"You live up to your name, Wagamama Pu. Little Lord Brat. Selfish Loafer. You're nothing but a stubborn spoiled prince." As Yuuri talked, he could feel tears slip from his eyes. He was hurting Wolfram, doing this. But, this is the best way. Either way he does it, he'll get the same result. "I don't like people like that, let them be male or female. So you can quit your whining about how I don't love you, because I never will. Ever."

Yuuri couldn't hear anything, but he was sure that Wolfram could hear him. "I hate you, Wolfram, I really do. I don't want a jealous, possessive, hot-headed fiancé like you. It wouldn't matter whether you were a girl or a boy." Yuuri could hear the sound of sobs coming from behind the door. Or maybe that was himself. He couldn't tell anymore. "Stay out of my life. I never want to see you in my room again, after one more night. I want to talk to you once again in private, but after that, you are to stay in your own room. You are not allowed to live anywhere else, other than in Blood Pledge Castle, so you can not go back to the Bielefeld lands. You are still needed here, even if it is not by me."

Yuuri couldn't see anything right now, the tears were making it too blurry, but he could clearly hear Wolfram, sobbing his heart out. Yuuri heard a loud _thud_. Yuuri assumed that Wolfram fell and was lying on the floor at the moment. He felt a strong urge to just go in and apologize and tell Wolfram that everything would be alright and that he did love him; but Yuuri knew he'd be lying if he did.

So Yuuri, shakily, stood up, still leaning on the door. He knew he would collapse as well, but he couldn't do so here. But he just had to make sure that Wolfram understood and wouldn't leave. "Do you understand, _Lord von Bielefeld_?"

Yuuri heard another sob, before a quiet, barely audible, "Yes," was heard.

Yuuri nodded to himself. Right before he took off running, trying to reach the garden, where he went to think sometimes, he said, just loud enough for Wolfram to hear, "Strike Three. No more chances left." He left then, but, didn't even make it half the way.

Yuuri couldn't see, and ended up tripping. He didn't even try to get up again.

That's just how he was found, sometime near dinner, by Conrad. Out cold in the middle of the hallway.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri woke up in the infirmary, on the white bed, with Gisela hovering over him.

She sighed. "Oh. You're finally awake. You scared us, Heika. Passed out on the floor like that. But, you were crying. Did something happen?" she asked, sounding worried.

Yuuri groaned and groggily sat up, his mind fuzzy. What did happen?

He looked around, and saw empty beds to his right, but on his left, a certain blond was lying there, looking peacefully asleep.

It all came back to him, then.

"_You live up to your name, Wagamama Pu. Little Lord Brat. Selfish Loafer. You're nothing but a stubborn spoiled prince."_

"_So you can quit your whining about how I don't love you, because I never will. Ever."_

"_You are still needed here, even if it is not by me."_

"_Do you understand, _Lord von Bielefeld_?"_

Yuuri could feel himself tear up already, just thinking about it, so he cleared his head and turned away from the fire-wielder next to him. He couldn't help himself from asking though, "What condition was he in when you found him?"

Gisela looked at him for awhile before answering, "He in a similar state as you, when you were found. Sprawled out on the ground and crying. He was mumbling something that sounded like "It hurts" over and over. We, as in Conrad and I, tried to get him to tell us what he meant by that, where he hurt at, but he wouldn't say anything else."

Yuuri didn't say anything, just looked back at Wolfram. He would have had to do something like that eventually, but maybe, he over did it a little. Too late though. The deed was already done.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He, and Conrad who was walking with him, were going to the dinning hall now.

Yuuri had been discharged after Gisela had made sure that he was fit enough to move. Yuuri had heard from a soldier in Wolfram's Royal Guard that Wolfram had been discharged as well, shortly after Yuuri. But that was sometime during noon. It was dinnertime.

Yuuri was sure that Wolfram would be there.

And he was right. There in the dining hall, sat Wolfram, right next to Greta. She, Effe, and Cheri were supposed to leave tomorrow.

Conrad took his seat, next to Gwendal, while Yuuri sat next to Wolfram.

The air in the room was unusually tense, as if everyone knew something was going to happen. Even Cheri and Günter didn't break it.

They ate dinner in silence. Wolfram avoided Yuuri's eyes at all costs, in a matter of fact, he avoided everyone; even Greta, who was fretting over it.

At the end of dinner, Wolfram cleared his throat. It wasn't a very loud sound, but since it was the first sound anyone had made the entire night, it was heard as if it was the loudest sound in the world.

Wolfram stood up. Yuuri watched him do so, and noticed Gwendal stir a little before going back to his, normally stiff, self. He had a feeling that he already knew what was going to be said. That empty feeling in his stomach proved it. "I have an announcement," Wolfram started. "I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, hereby invalidate my engagement to the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya."

Yuuri heard several gasps, one of which, he was sure was his own. Why he thought this wouldn't happen, he didn't know, but he did wish it wouldn't. This confused him again, since he would have been jumping for joy if this would have happened about two years ago, when he had first gotten engaged. "W-W-Wolfram?" Yuuri stuttered, that gnawing feeling telling him it was his fault.

Wolfram paid him no heed. "I have already signed the papers with Brother to make this disengagement official," he said in a stately manner, not sounding very happy about it all. Wolfram turned towards Yuuri. His eyes were shining brightly, as if he was about to break down again. "Since you are the Maou, I need your permission. Do you accept, Heika?"

Yuuri was too shocked to answer. Wolfram never called him 'Heika' before. But there were first times for everything. "…"

Wolfram took his silence as a 'yes'. Wolfram bowed. "I will no longer be staying in your room, Heika. I will stay with you one more night, but tomorrow, it shall be if I was never there. I will move back into my room on the west wing of the castle." Wolfram gave Yuuri a sad and bitter smile. "From tomorrow morning on, you, Yuuri-Heika, are a free man. I will no longer be your fiancé."

Yuuri was shell-shocked. He'd asked for this; Wolfram followed his orders perfectly, but his mind still couldn't wrap itself around this. Wolfram, not being his fiancé. Wolfram, not sleeping with him anymore. Wolfram, not following him around anymore, not calling him a 'cheater' even though he never cheated once in his life, not getting jealous. Wolfram, with someone else.

He felt himself getting light-headed so he excused himself. He ran all the way to their—and to his horror, soon to be _his_—room, and collapsed on the bed, thoughts running wildly in his head. But he wasn't paying attention to them. He was asleep in less than a second.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri was jarred awake by Wolfram, smacking him with a pillow repeatedly. "Umh…What?" he asked groggily.

"Yuuri," said Wolfram.

Yuuri was wide awake and paying full attention to Wolfram in an instant. "Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked at him for a second before smacking him with the pillow again. It hit Yuuri upside the head but Yuuri didn't complain.

Wolfram pulled back and hit him again, getting him on the opposite side of his head. Yuuri's reaction was the same.

Wolfram continued this for a few minutes, before he scowled. Displeased by the lack of reaction, Wolfram tried something else.

He walked away and picked up one of the books from the stack of books on the desk in the room. He chucked the books, one by one, at Yuuri, who decided it was finally time to dodge.

Yuuri got a good look at every last book that flew by; he couldn't help it, they barely missed his face. One caught his eye though. As it flew past his head, he grabbed it and looked at the front cover.

It was a regal looking book. It had complicated and detailed looking shadows flowers adorning the sides, and in the middle, in a plastic cover, to keep the dirt and other things from getting it, was a Beautiful Wolfram.

The flower had been compressed and was displayed prettily right in the middle. The area surrounding it was the same blue color as Wolfram's outfit, with the flower shadows a darker shade of blue. There was a small, light blue bow on it.

Yuuri opened the book to the first page. It read 'This book belongs to' in Japanese, with scribbles of the same inscription under it in the demon language. Underneath the Mazoku inscription was Wolfram's name, written in his neat and beautiful handwriting. 

Yuuri read the first entry.

'April 3, XXXX

Greta gave me this diary today. She said it'd help since I can't really tell anyone about things like this. It's too weak. I'd feel ashamed if Brother and Little Big Brother ever read what was in here, but Greta says that these are supposed to be personal, so no one else should read it. I'm relieved about that.

I don't much to say this time. So I'll stop. Bye.

Yours Truly,

Wolfram'

So that was what Greta had given him earlier. A diary. Yuuri couldn't help it, as he thumbed through the next few pages. It seems that Wolfram wrote lots of small entries throughout the day, instead of one big entry at the end of the day.

Yuuri looked at one of the most recent ones, and read it. It turned out that what Wolfram was saying early was an entry he had been writing.

The earliest one was, to Yuuri's displeasure, an exact copy of what Yuuri had told Wolfram the day before, the 'Third Strike'. Everything down to the exact details.

Unknown to Yuuri, Wolfram had come up in front of him. Wolfram snatched the book from Yuuri's hands as he was about to see if there were any other entries he didn't see.

"Yuuri! Aren't you not supposed to read this?" Wolfram exclaimed. He shut the diary and placed it back on the desk.

Yuuri couldn't believe it; Wolfram was so angry with him just then that he picked up a _chair_ and walked back over to Yuuri. He lifted it up and brought it down, about to use the front legs of the chair to bash Yuuri's head in. Luckily, Yuuri dived out of the way, just in time.

Yuuri heard Wolfram growl, and then the poor wooden chair was reduced to ashes.

"Wolfram! Stop this!" Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram just glared and threw a nearby book at Yuuri.

"Wolf!" Yuuri squeaked as he dodged it.

Wolfram paused before he came up and stole the book he just threw and hit Yuuri upside the head with it. Yuuri flinched; getting hit with a thick book was much worse than a pillow.

Yuuri let Wolfram beat him with the book until Wolfram was too tired to even lift it up; which wasn't very long at all.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said as he tried to hit Yuuri again, but he couldn't. His legs gave away under him and he started to fall.

Yuuri reached over and grabbed the blond before he could hit the floor.

Wolfram was crying again as he clung onto Yuuri as if his life depended on it. He was repeating something over and over, "I'm sorry" he was saying.

Yuuri stared for a while before lifting the blond up and placing him in the middle of the bed. Wolfram's death grip on Yuuri's shirt meant that Yuuri wasn't allowed to leave him at the moment, so Yuuri just climbed into the bed with him.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and held him close. Yuuri thought that Wolfram, at least, deserved something as simple as this.

Yuuri felt warm, holding on to Wolfram like that. He liked the feeling, but he still couldn't get over how wrong it must be to people back on Earth. Yet another thing for Yuuri to think about.

After a while, Wolfram had calmed down considerably. "You alright?" Yuuri asked, still holding onto the fire-wielder.

Wolfram nodded. "I'm better now. Thank you," he replied curtly.

"Just one more night Wolf. When we wake up in the morning tomorrow, I won't be your fiancé anymore. I want you to be happy then, okay?" Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. "Huh?" he asked, not understanding.

Yuuri suppressed a chuckle before he continued. "You must've not been very happy, waiting for me for all that time. I need time to think, Wolf. And I don't know how long I'll be doing that. So in the meantime, I want you to go and be happy," Yuuri started.

"I'm going to throw a ball for you, Wolfram. You are to find a new fiancé there, someone who deserves you. I don't. Not anymore, at least," Yuuri continued.

Wolfram was still confused. "If I find a new fiancé, what would the point of you going to think? You're thinking about you feelings for me, yet you tell me to give my feelings to someone else?"

Yuuri smiled bitterly. "Yep. That's exactly what I'm telling you to do. It's a win-win situation for you. If I decide I don't like you like that, you get your new fiancé. If I do decide that I like you like that, then I'll try and win you back. If I can't win you back, you still get your new fiancé," he explained.

"But, what happens if either I don't want you back and you are unable to win me back, even though you do feel the same way?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri's bitter smile grew. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I lose then. I can't have you if that happens."

"But Yuuri-" Wolfram started but was cut off by Yuuri placing a finger on his lips.

"You won't change my mind Wolfram. I will let Cheri-sama organize a ball for you, and by the end of that ball, you will announce your new fiancé," Yuuri said in a tone that told Wolfram that Yuuri didn't want to discuss it anymore.

Wolfram sighed in defeat, before he realized how close he was to Yuuri.

Wolfram scooted out of Yuuri's arms and back to his side of the bed. He muttered a quick apology and prepared himself for bed.

"What are you doing, Wolf?" Yuuri asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't like it when I sleep that close to you. Every time I tried, you moved away or told me I was too close and made me move away. So I'm used to sleeping as far away from you as I can when we share a bed, at least, when I fall asleep I try too. When I wake up, seems to be different," Wolfram replied.

Yuuri just stared for a few seconds before asking, "Wolfram, just for tonight, will you be my fiancé for real? I don't know why I'm asking this, or if this is really how I feel, but, I want you to sleep with me. Not over there."

Wolfram blinked at him before nodding. "As you wish, Heika."

"Not Heika. Yuuri. Wimp. Any one of those, just not Heika," was Yuuri's reply.

Wolfram smiled. "Alright, wimp." He moved back to his original spot, in Yuuri's arms, and snuggled into his chest as he felt Yuuri wrap his arms around him.

Yuuri inwardly groaned. Why'd he have to suggest that one? "Not a wimp," Yuuri retorted, out of reflex.

Wolfram laughed, sending a tickling feeling through Yuuri's body. He liked that feeling too.

"Whatever you say…wimp," Wolfram said and feel asleep.

Yuuri looked at the blond, a little miffed that the last thing Wolfram called him as his fiancé was 'Wimp'. "Night," he said simply, falling asleep and not getting an answer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Yuuri woke up later than usual today. Well, he had woken up at his normal time, but Wolfram was still asleep, so Yuuri decided to enjoy these last few moments he had with Wolfram and go back to sleep.

For once, Wolfram hadn't tossed and turned at all during the night; his face was still buried in Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri didn't want to wake him up, knowing that he wouldn't be his anymore, as soon as the blonde's eyes opened they'd no longer be together. Yuuri felt a part of him, wishing that Wolfram would never wake up.

Luck wasn't on his side, as Wolfram woke up as soon as he thought the thought.

"Good morning, Yu-Heika," Wolfram said, catching himself as his tongue slipped.

Yuuri frowned at the name. "No. I still want you to call me Yuuri. Conrad isn't my fiancé, yet he still calls me Yuuri, so you can too," Yuuri instructed.

Wolfram frowned now. "No, I can't. It's informal for me to do so. Being your fiancé was the only thing that tied me to you personally. Weller-kyo is the one who named you; he's different."

Yuuri started to shake his head but stopped. "Wait, the only thing- so that means I won't see you around the castle as much?"

Wolfram nodded. "That's right. I have no direct work with the Maou, so I won't see you during most of the day; only at dinner," he stated. Then, he looked mischievous. "Unless…You purposely seek me out during the day. I'd have no other choice but to obey my Maou."

Yuuri grinned at him. Wolfram 'hmphed'. "But, knowing you, you'd end up getting caught before you even had a chance to find me."

Yuuri gave an indignant "Hey!" before a knock on the door sounded.

"Hey? Heika? Kakka? Sir von Voltaire has requested your presence in his office," came the voice of one of the maids. Yuuri recognized the voice as Azalea, the new maid he'd been talking to a few days ago.

"Alright. We're coming," announced Yuuri. Azalea must have been satisfied with the reply, as she didn't say anything else.

Yuuri hugged Wolfram one more time. Wolfram tried to be detached for a minute, but failed miserably and melted in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri chuckled at this, before making sure the blond could stand again and letting him go.

The ex-Royal Couple changed in silence. Yuuri still couldn't change in front of Wolfram or watch Wolfram change, so he ran off to the bathroom while Wolfram got dressed in the room.

"You ready, Wolf?" Yuuri said, using his last chance to me familiar with Wolfram before he had to treat Wolfram like any other soldier.

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah. I guess," he said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Remember what I told you last night. I'm going to throw a ball for you, and you're going to be happy," Yuuri said. Then stopped. That didn't sound right. It sounded more like he was forcing Wolfram to be happy.

"Nevermind that," he added on quickly. "Just…do your best Wolf," he said lamely.

Wolfram laughed and said, "Wimp. I got it."

Yuuri muttered a quick "Not a wimp" before he opened the door.

Standing by the doorway was the purple-haired, blue-eyed maid in the purple dress, Azalea.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Yuuri and Wolfram nodded simultaneously. "Yes," they said in unison.

Azalea tried to seem not unnerved by that, and wasn't doing a good job. As she led them down the hallways to Gwendal's office, she fidgeted slightly.

When they finally reached Gwendal's office, Azalea had finally stopped fidgeting. She reached up and knocked softly on the door.

Yuuri was a bit worried when he saw her jump when Gwendal's booming "Come in" sounded. She should have at least gotten used to that by now.

Azalea pushed open the doors, with the help of the two guards surrounding the door, and ushered Wolfram and Yuuri into the room. She bowed and excused herself, leaving the three of them alone in the office.

"You understand that you two, as of now, are no longer engaged, right?" Gwendal asked, getting straight to the point.

Wolfram and Yuuri nodded. "Yes," replied Yuuri. "I am throwing a ball for Lord von Bielefeld. He is to find a new fiancé by the end of this ball."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "A ball? I guess that can be arranged. Is there any particular reason as to why he gets a ball?" Gwendal asked.

"He deserves a better fiancé than me, and I want to make sure he gets one. And after this ball, I will be heading back to Earth. I need to sort some things out," Yuuri explained.

Gwendal looked as though he wanted to ask more questions, but decided against prying. He just nodded and said, "When do you plan on having this ball?"

Yuuri just looked at Gwendal. "As soon as possible."

Gwendal's eyebrows furrowed and Yuuri was sure that more wrinkles were just added onto his head. "Alright. I'll inform Hahaue. She will take care of it," he said, ending rather dismissively.

Yuuri didn't answer, just bowed before leaving the room. Wolfram turned to join him, but was stopped by Gwendal. "Is this what you want Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked towards his brother. He couldn't really answer that question; he didn't know what he wanted.

Gwendal didn't say anything else as they stood in silence for a few moments, and then Wolfram left the room.

Gwendal sighed. He hoped his brother knew what he was getting into.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gwendal had done a good job with that 'as soon as possible' business. Yuuri looked around the castle's ballroom. It looked magnificent, just like all the other balls he'd held. It looks like the Mazoku don't change there formal events very much.

Cheri was in here at the moment; ordering around Dorcaskoso, who was stuck helping the ex-Maou fix the ballroom by Gisela's orders. Cheri had canceled her 'free love' cruise when she heard the news of a ball thrown for her Wolfie. Greta and Effe seemed sad though.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been a week since the Royal Couple had broken their engagement. News spread quickly. By now, even the farthest away human lands knew of their break up. Lots of people already claimed knowing that this would happen, and others were truly shocked.

The ball was ready now. Cheri had invited the guests to the ball as well. Wolfram groaned at this. All the people his Hahaue invited were probably the nobles. Wolfram was sure he wouldn't like any of them; before he'd gotten engaged, noble suitors used to come to try and win him over. Wolfram disliked every last one that came.

Wolfram was currently in his room, getting dressed for said ball. He had to wear an elegant, white suit with blue trimming and a pair of white gloves. Wolfram thought he looked plain, but remembered Cheri telling him "Less is more". Wolfram didn't believe her, but, didn't really have a choice.

Wolfram fixed the tie around his neck before walking to the front door. Since the Maou was the one who threw the ball, Yuuri was going to be the one to walk him in. Wolfram sighed as he walked to open the door, remembering Yuuri's statement from back then, when they were still together. _"Be happy Wolfram."_

So Wolfram placed a proper smile on his face before opening the door, revealing an astonished Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't have any different clothes for balls; he just wore that purple thing on top of his normal, black uniform. So Yuuri didn't think he could compare at all to the pale beauty in front of him.

Wolfram was basically shining, he was so bright. Yuuri just gaped at him for awhile before a polite, "Heika. Please stop staring at me like that." made him finally stop.

"I-I'm sorry, Wolfram," Yuuri replied. He still hadn't gotten used to the whole 'formal' thing.

Wolfram didn't say anything to that. "Are you going to bring me to the ball, Heika?" Wolfram asked after standing awkwardly with Yuuri for a few more seconds.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Of course. Come on," Yuuri said and he held out his arm, and bowed to Wolfram. He learned from Günter that that was what he was supposed to do.

Wolfram smiled a bit more real smile, before placing the fake one back on. He linked his arm with Yuuri's and let himself be led to the ballroom doors.

"You ready, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"You do know that if I get do get a new fiancé tonight and they catch you calling me 'Wolf', they'll get awfully mad at you, Maou or not," Wolfram informed him.

Yuuri laughed nervously at that. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then," he said before pushing open the ballroom door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Chapter 2 people! Yay! Thank you to my reviewers! **Kungzoune, sillyme, kotori-chan88, kaorinekochan, and kawaiineko518-kuro-chan**! Ya'll are awesome! **

**Replies: I'm scared that you won't get my reply if I put it on the website thingy or do whatever with it on there, so I'll write review replies down here.**

**Kungzoune: thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**sillyme: Yes. Yuuri will suffer while wolfram is happy. And in the end, both of them will be happy. I promise a happy ending. **

**kotori-chan88: Yes, for like, half, it will be either Wolf/OOC, OOC/Wolf, or both. People, vote in a review, which one of those three choices should it be? I like both. But it's going to end in Yuuram. **

**kaorinekochan: No Wolf/Woman OC. I can't imagine Wolfram with a girl for some reason. Vote on which it should be, Wolf/OOC, OOC/Wolf, or both. **

**kawaiineko518-kuro-chan: lol will do. **

**Like I've been saying in those reviews, Vote for Wolf's position in the relationship. Seme! Wolf, Uke! Wolf, or Wolf as both. **

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Too Little, Too Late

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Warning: SHONEN-AI! Yuuram, Wolfram x OC, and other parings. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years and Yuuri still doesn't return Wolfram's feelings. Yuuri made Wolfram wait too long and now Wolfram wants someone else. Yuuri doesn't like this, not one bit. Yuuram**

**Disclaimer: Do we seriously have to put this all the time? If we did own it, we wouldn't be writing fan fiction, but I guess we still need it. So, I don't own KKM and never will. **

**A/N: Whoa, 41 reviews already! I'm I only had two chapters! That's definitely a record. You guys are awesome! Anyway, two things to say.**

**Yuuri is going to be a bit OOC in this chapter, and possibly in all the rest of them. He's going to be Jealous! Yuuri in this chapter. So bare with me for the OOCness**

**Even though I helped, thank **melodyz07 **mostly** **for our OC. She did most of the work when it came to creating him, I only contributed a little. So give her the credit for making him! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The ballroom was just as elegantly decorated as always. The only difference was that the pillars surrounding the rooms were decorated in ribbons of different shades of blue. And the tops of said pillars were small torches with various heats making them all different colors.

There were two guards at the door, both of which were from Wolfram's Royal Guard. They bowed down respectfully to their commanding officer and their king. Wolfram was ignoring them, looking around the room. Yuuri saw Wolfram stiffen out of the corner of his eye. He wondered why.

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement at the two Guards, causing them to return the gesture before straightening up again. "Introducing, His Excellency, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, and 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya," announced the one on the left, nearest to Wolfram.

Yuuri looked around the room, taking in all the people in the room. It was just as filled as when he held previous events, but everyone here was for Wolfram this time, not him.

Yuuri recognized some people from the doorway; he could see Elizabeth in the crowd, looking up admiringly at Wolfram, Flurin was there too, even though she wasn't paying attention to Wolfram at all. Gwendal was also there, frowning in their direction, even though Yuuri was positive it was supposedly aimed at him. Günter was with Gwendal, watching Greta, who was chatting excitedly with Beatrice.

Yuuri noticed that Conrad and Cheri weren't here. He wondered where they went, before he turned back to Wolfram.

Wolfram had a polite smile on his face as faced his many admirers. He hadn't even met them and already knew he wouldn't like them. These people reeked nobility, and, in Wolfram's experience, the nobles only wanted him for either his looks or his position. He inwardly sighed. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram walked into the crowd of people, man and women alike. Yuuri wished him luck as he made his way in a totally different direction, going to seek out Flurin.

After slipping through the crowd—he was sure Wolfram was in the center of said crowd—he finally made it to Flurin. She was near the corner of the room, trying not to get involved with what was going.

Flurin was watching the crowd with interest when Yuuri walked up to her. She looked at him half-happy-to-see-him, half mad at him. "Hello, Yuuri Heika. I see you've ended your engagement to Lord von Bielefeld. I won't be nosy and ask why, but you're welcome to tell me," she greeted.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "I…uh…I…" he stumbled, trying to figure out how to explain it to Flurin.

She laughed at him and he joined her after awhile. Then, Yuuri felt a heat on his back, and turned around, to see Wolfram, who was still surrounded by admirers, glaring daggers at him for a second before his expression slide back into a polite smile and he turned to a dirty blond man that basically hovered over him. They talked for about a minute before Wolfram shook his head and walked off.

Flurin and Yuuri watched Wolfram cross the room, as a slightly annoyed, slightly mortified expression graces his face for a second before he's back to being polite. He walked over to a table and took a seat, forcing another smile as a red headed woman took the seat next to him.

Wolfram was only half-listening to the woman sitting next to him as she told him stories about where she came from, only occasionally asking questions to him, which he answered half-heartedly. He didn't really see the point in entertaining the female guests; he didn't want a bride, but he couldn't ignore them. It'd be rude. So he answered the woman's very few questions before excusing himself and walking away. Even if he did want a bride, it wouldn't be her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Conrad stood at the entrance of Blood Pledge Castle, alongside Cheri, waiting for the contest winner to arrive.

It had been something extra that Cheri thought would be entertaining; hosting a contest to allow a commoner into the ball. The mazoku commoner that showed the best skill in Swordsmanship and in their element of Majutsu would be allowed to attend. He and Cheri were there to greet the winner and escort him to the ball.

After waiting for a few minutes in anticipative silence, the winner had finally arrived. From what Cheri could see, seeing as they were too far away at the time. It was a red haired boy who looked no older than Wolfram. He wore commoners' clothes. He looked a bit tired, even from where she was standing.

Cheri smiled at the boy as he came walking up the path, two of the castle's guards escorting him there.

Upon closing inspection, Cheri confirmed her earlier assessment, but now, she could see closer details. His dark green eyes showed he was tired but glowed with pride. He was wearing beige pants with a brown belt, a green top with darker green sleeves, and brown boots. His clothes were dirtied and ripped in a few places, and his hair was a mess on his head.

"Hello, Maoh-sama, Sir Weller," the boy greeted respectfully, bowing as much as he could while riding a chestnut-colored horse.

"Hello, dear!" Cheri said enthusiastically, "Congratulations for winning the contest!"

The red-headed winner smiled brightly at Cheri. "Thank you, Maoh-sama," he said happily.

Cheri looked at the boy for a second. He looked vaguely familiar but Cheri couldn't place where she knew him from. She glanced at Conrad and saw a mirror of her own expression; he knew this boy too. Cheri would ask him about it later.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Please, would you mind telling us your name? We're at a disadvantage by not knowing."

"Emil Fuchs," the red head said.

Once again, Cheri got that feeling that she knew this person. It was much stronger this time. It was right on the tip of her tongue. She knew that name from somewhere.

And just like before, Cheri silently checked with Conrad. He looked just as close as she was.

Cheri put the thought aside for the moment. "Okay, Fuchs—excuse me, Fuchs, do you mind if I call you Emil?" she said.

Emil shook his head. "Not at all. I'd be honored if you did," he said.

Cheri clasped her hands together. "Wonderful!" She then looked Emil up and down. "My, my, you're cute! I bet Wolfie will love you!" Her expression dropped a fraction as she said, "But we'll have to clean you up a bit first."

Emil's smile brightened at the mention of Wolfram. "I'm allowed to go to Wolf—I mean Lord von Bielefeld's engagement ball?" he said, voice dripping into a question, like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course, that's what the contest was for," Conrad said, speaking for the first time.

Emil looked at Conrad, a glint of joy sparkled in his eyes before he climbed down from his horse and ran off towards the castle before Cheri could even say anything.

Conrad immediately followed, more of an act of habit rather than of impulse. Cheri watched them leave in confusion, wondering why they suddenly ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuri was confused. Why was there suddenly so many people talking to him? Hadn't they come here for Wolfram?

Yuuri was standing to the side of the room; Flurin had left, claiming she needed to go do something, and ever since then, people had been coming up to him asking him questions and acting strange.

Yuuri had moved away from the corner and had been somewhere near Wolfram, wanting to watch him, but a person had came and interrupted him. Yuuri vaguely recognized him as one of the people that Wolfram had rejected.

He started talking to Yuuri, asking questions and being less formal then Yuuri had ever heard a noble be. Yuuri had been completely confused as to why the man was talking to him. He had chatted with the man for awhile before politely walking away from him, only to meet face-to-face with the red head that he'd just seen Wolfram talking to. She smiled at him and Yuuri smiled back. Before he moved to leave, but felt her grab his arm. He turned and around and looked at her. What did she want with him?

The red head started talking to him, just like the man had and Yuuri half-listened, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Just as the red head was about to ask him a question, he gave up on trying to figure it out and decided to ask her instead. She closed her mouth, waiting to hear what her Maou had to say.

"I'm sorry but why are you talking to me?" he asked. The red head gaped a little before looking slightly hurt. Yuuri noticed the look and shook his head and hands in front of him. "No, no, I mean why _me_ and not Wolfram? He's supposed to be the one you want."

She shook her head, glancing at the blond, who was in the middle of a conversation with Greta and Beatrice, who had been having their own little adventure, Yuuri noticed, thanks to the fact that their clothes were dirtier than how they'd been when they arrived. Yuuri guessed they were telling him about it. Wolfram was really smiling at them and nodding every now and then at whatever they were saying.

She looked back to Yuuri, a sad and slightly miffed look gracing her face. "He rejected me."

"Oh," Yuuri said, even though he could've guessed that just by looking at her. But she hadn't answered his question.

"So I wanted to come and talk to you; maybe you'd be kinder to me than he was," she said, voice thick with something Yuuri couldn't identify but certainly didn't like.

"Oh, okay," he replied awkwardly, not knowing what she really wanted.

"Maou-sama?" she asked.

Yuuri looked at her. "Yes?"

"Have you found a new fiancé yet?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he almost choked. "Huh?" he asked dumbly when he could breathe again.

She looked pointedly at him before her expression relaxed and she repeated herself.

"No. I'm not looking for one," he said slowly.

She looked crestfallen for a second before getting ready to turn away. "Oh. Okay then, thank you for your time, Maou-sama," she said curtly before walking away.

Yuuri blinked as she left. What was that? He thought to himself as he turned around, looking for Wolfram again, when he heard someone shout.

"Hey! What are you—" the voice cried, which Yuuri thought belonged to one of Wolframs' Royal Guards, and he looked up to the entrance, along with everyone else in the room, all curious as to what the big commotion was.

The doors had been pushed open and a red headed boy who looked about he and Wolfram's age stood in the doorway. Yuuri could easily tell it was a commoner, thanks to the clothing, and he assumed the boy had just come from a fight, seeing how dirty he was. He was huffing slightly, obviously out of breath.

He looked around the room for a split second, and before the two Guards could grab him, the boy was down the stairs and running into the crowd. Only moments later, did Conrad appear in the doorway, apparently chasing after him.

Yuuri heard several gasps as the boy ran through the group. He could easily tell where the boy was; the crowd had parted as he went through. He looked up at Conrad, who was following the red headed boy closely. Yuuri stepped closer, his curiosity peaking. He thought that only nobles were allowed here.

The crowd members parted for Yuuri, as he made his way just close enough for him to be able to see not only Wolfram, but the boy and Conrad as well and still not be seen. If they didn't look, at least.

Yuuri watched as the red headed boy finally stopped in front of Wolfram, dark green eyes shining brightly. "W-" he started before stopping and shaking his head. "I mean Lord von Bielefeld!" he exclaimed.

Wolfram looked at the commoner weirdly, not understanding what was going on, but since all the attention was on him, he answered, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The boy looked slightly hurt before saying, "You don't remember me either, Wolf?" forgetting to use Wolfram's surname.

Wolfram looked at the boy for a minute, before looking over his shoulder at Conrad, silently asking him explain who it was he was talking to, but Conrad just shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. So Wolfram looked back over at the red head his eyes settling into a glare. "No. I've never met you before. So don't call me by such a familiar name."

The hurt look flashed on the red head's face before his face set into one of thought. Then, he smiled, snapping his fingers. "Do you remember when you were younger? When you went to get your contract signed?" he said excitedly.

Wolfram looked confused for a second before his eyes flickered over to Conrad again, who gave him a signal to answer. Wolfram nodded slightly at his brother before nodding again, at the red head this time. "Yes, I do."

"Do you remember who went with you?" the red head continued prompting, like he was talking to a small child. Yuuri watched the whole fiasco in from his spot in the crowd, not knowing what was going on, seeing as he didn't know Wolfram in his younger years.

Wolfram glared at the red head, noticing his tone of voice, but nodded again. "Yes, but I don't know where they are. I haven't seen either one of them since the day we came back," he said slowly, a look of doubt crossing his face. "Why would you want to know?" he said curiously, irritation starting to slip into his voice.

The red head snorted before holding his hand out in front of Wolfram. Completely confused and not seeing where this was going, and very easily getting aggravated by it, he looked at the read head expectantly, trying to hide his impatience, unlike the red head, who sighed.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I can't believe you don't remember me. I guess it really has been too long since I last saw you," he said, then paused for a second. A blue and red flame appeared in the palm of his hand. He looked through the flames at Wolfram, seeing the blond look at him in surprise before a look of recognition appeared on his face.

"Fuchs?" Wolfram said in wonder. "Emil Fuchs?"

The red head nodded, quite happy that the blond remembered him. "Glad you remember now, Wolf."

Wolfram reached over and gave Emil a friendly hug before pulling away just enough to look at him, seeing as they were tall enough to stand face-to-face. "What are you doing here?" he said happily, completely oblivious to the rather jealous crowd surrounding around the two of them, seeing as the red head just came out of the blue and suddenly was stealing all of their interest's attention.

Emil looked at him weirdly before saying "I'm here to marry you, just like everyone else."

Wolfram looked a bit shocked. "Marry me?" he parroted.

Emil nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? I came to your _engagement _ball," he said.

Wolfram snorted. "I know that!" he snapped irritably. "But, you're my friend."

Emil shook his head. "No!" he said, catching Wolfram by surprise. "I don't want to just be your friend!"

Wolfram blinked at him. He'd never known Fuchs as one to yell at him. "But Emil-" he started but was cut off by said boy.

"No!" he said forcefully again. "I want to be your lover!"

Wolfram looked surprised for a second before he look annoyed again. He glared heatedly at Emil, who returned the look with one of his own.

The stood like that for awhile before finally, Emil gave in. "Will you at least think about it, Wolf?" he persisted, glare fading.

Wolfram calmed as well, before saying, "I don't know…"

Emil reached and wrapped his arms around Wolfram, who, quite surprised by the sudden action, blushed heavily.

And before he knew it, he was ripped away from Emil's arms.

He stumbled backwards as he fell away from his friend's embrace. He looked around for the source of his off balance, only to see it was definitely not someone he expected.

"Yuuri," he breathed. "What'd you do that for?"

Yuuri glared slightly at Emil, and then stopped when he realized what happened. Yuuri blushed as the attention moved onto him and he looked at Wolfram. "Uh…" Why did he do that? It's not like Fuchs was doing anything wrong; it was Wolfram's engagement ball, his suitors were his to deal with.

"Are you…the Maou?" Emil asked, an unknown tone in his voice as he looked at Yuuri levelly.

Yuuri looked at the red head, all traces of embarrassment gone. He nodded.

Emil glared at Yuuri, an action that took Yuuri by surprise; he had no idea that there were people who even did that to him—that weren't an enemy, of course.

"You're the one who broke Wolf's heart, then," he said evenly.

Yuuri flinched and Wolfram stiffened.

"And you're here because you want to try and get him back?" he said, the statement coming out as more of a question than a statement.

Yuuri frowned. "No. That's not why; I'm just here to make sure Wolfram finds someone. He wasn't too willing when I'd told him about this."

Emil stared for a second before saying, "Somehow, I don't believe you, but if what you say is true then give me Wolfram back." He moved closer, moving to hug Wolfram again.

Yuuri stopped him, moving Wolfram back, who had been following the two's conversation angrily. Why did they make it sound like he wasn't having a choice in the matter?

Unwillingly, Wolfram was pulled back, closer to Yuuri, while Emil tried to grab him. He ended up grabbing Wolfram's arm and pulled him closer, causing Wolfram to tumble towards him, the forces pulling him off balance again.

The two of them had a little tug-of-war with Wolfram, both pulling on one of Wolfram's arms, neither willing to let the blond go.

Meanwhile, said blond was bristling. How dare treat him like this?!?

Instinctively, Conrad moved to get the nobles out of the way; Wolfram was getting very angry, definitely not good for anyone in a near distance of him. Luckily for him, the nobles seemed to have already figured out the dangers of being so close to the blond and had already moved back about a foot or two.

Sadly enough for the two of them, Yuuri and Emil had been too busy playing tug-of-war to even notice the one they were playing with, too involved to feel the air starting to crackle around them.

"Stop!" Wolfram snapped, his anger being pushed into the flames that burned in his hands. Unluckily, the two of them, who hadn't let go of him yet, were left to get burned.

"Aahh!" Both boys cried as he quickly yanked his hand away, the flame slightly burning his hand. Ouch! Where'd that fire come from?!? Yuuri thought. Oh, Wolfram. Whoa, he's mad. Wonder what made him that upset?

Wolfram was fuming. Not a good thing, seeing as the flames in his hands didn't go out yet.

"I'm not a toy that you can play around with!" he snapped. "It's my choice who I want! And right now," he continued, glaring hard at both Yuuri and Emil, "I don't want either one of you!"

The two boys watched with varying reactions as the blond hot-head stormed off, the now receding flames keeping the nobles from following. Instead, Conrad followed, but not before looking at Yuuri and Emil with an unreadable expression.

Just as the room fell into silence, Cheri made her way into the room. She looked around the room worriedly before walking up to Yuuri, her heels clanking on the tile floor being the only sound in the room.

"Yuuri?" she said questionably. "What happened?"

Yuuri looked at Cheri for a second before looking back to the direction Wolfram and Conrad left to. He wished he could answer Cheri's question, but, he didn't really know what happened himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter's so short! But I wanted to end it here, because I thought it was suspenseful, I think. My first try at a cliffhanger, hopefully I did it right. Did you guys like this chapter? **

**Um…I don't think I can reply to all of your reviews in the story now, since they went up so much that replying would take about three pages or so, so I'll try and reply using the site's replying system. Hopefully you guys'll get them**.

**Thank you to all the reviewers and people who favorite and alerted! Keep it up!**


End file.
